Out of Mind
by rossiex
Summary: Dengan segala penampilan, Hermione Granger mengelola toko buku yang sukses, menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia, dan tidak menginginkan apapun. Namun, ketika seseorang dari masa lalunya mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak menyenangkan, Hermione menyadari bahwa segala sesuatunya tidak seperti saat mereka muncul. [Translate!]


Original story by **galfoy**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **WARNING!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

Hujan lagi. Alangkah mengganggu. Hermione menghela napas saat melihat ke luar jendela, angin geram menggetarkan kaca di bingkai. Segalanya berwarna abu-abu, mandi dalam cahaya remang menakutkan yang datang menjelang akhir musim gugur. Orang-orang bergegas berkeliling, sangat ingin menyelesaikan tugas mereka secepat mungkin.

Semua yang terbaik adalah berada di dalam.

Cuaca sangat kontras dengan kehangatan dan kenyamanan tokonya. Toko buku menyambut untuk memulai, tapi Hermione merasa bahwa meskipun biasnya jelas, miliknya sangat luar biasa. Itu adalah surga dari unsur-unsurnya. Kau bisa kehilangan dirimu berjam-jam di sini, ditenangkan oleh kenyamanan kata-kata tertulis, terbuai oleh bau buku. Cahaya perapian memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya hangat yang berkedip-kedip. Ada kursi wingback yang nyaman untuk membaca, dan sofa usang yang biasa digunakan Klub Buku. Itu adalah cara istirahat yang sempurna dari badai.

Sebenarnya, karena cukup beruntung bisa tinggal langsung di lantai atas dari toko kecil itu, jarang sekali dia harus melangkah keluar, hampir tidak pernah. Semua yang dia butuhkan ada di sini. Tehnya, pelanggan tetapnya, dan Crookshanks, tentu saja. Itu agak jahat betapa beruntungnya dia.

Dia melirik sekilas pada cuaca mengerikan dan kemudian bangkit untuk menyalakan teko. Hari berhujan sangat sempurna untuk mengejar tugas. Mungkin dia bisa menyusun ulang alfabet bagian sejarah.

Sambil bersenandung pada dirinya sendiri saat ia memasukkan kantong tehnya ke dalam cangkirnya, Hermione menyingkirkan pikiran dari dahinya, lalu pergi bekerja.

 **.o0o.**

Hari baru telah datang, tapi hujan tidak kunjung reda. Apakah itu musim panas yang kering? Dia tidak ingat. Mungkin penguasa alam sedang menangkap bahwa sekarang musim telah berubah. Itu praktis sebuah badai di luar sana.

Hermione mengernyitkan hidungnya saat guntur berguling di atas kepala. Dia tidak pernah menyukai guntur. Dia tidak suka dengan cara kau bisa merasakannya di tulangmu.

Gangguan akan mudah dilakukan hari ini. Dia sudah memesan buku pagi-pagi sekali. Crookshanks sedang tidur siang di kotak terbesar, terbentang seperti seorang raja, kadang-kadang terbangun untuk berkedip padanya.

Toko itu sibuk, meski cuaca buruk, dan Hermione senang tinggal di dalamnya, dengan metodis menempatkan label harga di sudut kanan belakang setiap buku. Dia tahu perhatiannya terhadap detail sedikit neurotik, tapi dia bangga dengan apa yang telah dia bangun di sini. Ada bagian yang terorganisir dan buku-buku yang rapi dan teratur tentang setiap topik di bawah matahari. Sungguh, membuka tempat ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah dia buat.

Seorang pelanggan melangkah ke kasis dengan membawa buku di tangan, dan Hermione membunyikannya dengan ceria.

"Terasa seperti hujan sudah terjadi sepanjang waktu di luar sana," katanya, merobek tanda terima.

"Kurasa memang begitu," gumam pria itu sambil mengancingkan jubahnya. "Tidak tahu apa yang dibutuhkan bagi kita untuk melihat sedikit sinar matahari, hati-hati, Miss."

Hermione melambaikan tangan pada pria itu saat dia pergi, dan kemudian kembali ke tumpukan buku baru, dengan hati-hati merapikan label harga baru ke masing-masing buku.

 **.o0o.**

Hujan turun sepanjang minggu berikutnya. Hermione mengangkat bahu dan tetap di dalam rumah, membayar tukang belanja lokal untuk mengantarkan makanan langsung ke toko. Itu lebih mudah seperti itu.

 **.o0o.**

Pintu Lutra Books terbanting terbuka, dan Hermione melompat dari kebisingan tak terduga. Seseorang tersandung ke dalam, meneteskan air ke mana-mana dan bersumpah seperti pelaut. Jujur, tidak adakah yang percaya pada tata krama lagi?

"Bisa aku membantumu?" Teriaknya, sedikit kesal saat mengalihkan perhatian dari bagian yang sangat menyentuh dalam buku yang telah dia baca. "Kau menetes di lantai."

"Jelas aku menetes di lantai berdarah!" bentak orang itu, terdengar sangat membunuh. "Hujan sialan seperti -"

Kata-kata itu mati saat orang itu mendongak. Hermione menahan napas kecil.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?" Draco menatap terbuka, bibir terbelah tak percaya, rambut mencuat ke segala arah saat air hujan menetes di bulatan kecil di lehernya. Dia maju selangkah, dan kemudian, untuk berpikir lebih baik lagi, melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya pelan, seakan ia berusaha tidak menakut-nakuti anak kecil.

"Ini toko milikku," Hermione membalas dengan jengkel. "Dan karena aku satu-satunya pegawai di toko sendiri, aku tinggal di sini dari tempat ini buka sampai tutup." Hermione mengerutkan kening kepadanya, menangkap ekspresi gelisah-nya. Draco tampak benar-benar ketakutan. Hal itu sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Hanya Dia yang ada di ruangnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau bersikap aneh."

Melihat sikapnya, Draco sepertinya memaksa dirinya untuk rileks, masih terlihat tidak yakin. Dia melirik ke sekeliling toko.

"Kau bilang tempat ini milikmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau ... kau memilikinya?"

Dia memutar matanya. "Itu bisa dipahami, bukan begitu? Karena ini milikku?"

Draco menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh, dan memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya. "Maafkan aku karena terkejut melihatmu di sini," gumamnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" dia bertanya. "Aku sudah lama memiliki tempat ini."

Sebuah ekspresi lucu melintas di wajah Draco, tapi lenyap begitu cepat. "Aku hanya tidak tahu kau punya toko buku," jawabnya. "Cocok sekali."

Hermione mengangkat bahu, sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan. Dia menolak untuk membiarkan Draco Malfoy yang aneh dan gelisah merusak harinya. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu sejak Perang Dunia Kedua, dan dia sama sekali tidak merindukan kehadirannya. Lagi pula, mereka sama sekali tidak berperang di sisi yang sama, dan Draco sudah dimasukkan ke dalam penjara, tentu saja, segera setelah Voldemort jatuh.

Meski begitu, setidaknya Hermione bisa mencoba untuk bersikap baik. Bagaimanapun, Draco adalah seorang pelanggan.

"Begini, ada perapian jika kau ingin mengeringkan dirimu, dan aku yakin kau akan menemukan setiap bagian terorganisir dengan sempurna, jadi jangan ragu untuk melihat-lihat. Beritahu aku jika kau memerlukan bantuan, dan sebaliknya, aku akan kembali ke buku bacaanku."

Setelah menyelesaikan perannya, Hermione tersenyum kaku, kembali menatap halaman yang terbuka, dan dengan agresif mengabaikan tamunya. Draco berjalan berkeliling untuk beberapa saat, melirik rak-rak, dari apa yang bisa dilihatnya. Ketika akhirnya dia mendengar Draco pergi, dia menarik napas lega.

"Aneh," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bersumpah dia masih menjalani hukuman di Azkaban." Aneh bahwa hal itu tidak terjadi padanya lebih awal. Dia harus menemukan cara yang halus untuk bertanya kepadanya apakah dia akan kembali.

 **.o0o.**

Draco tidak kembali minggu itu, dan Hermione menyingkirkannya dari pikirannya. Seharusnya dia terkadang tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan darinya. Lagi pula, perang sudah lama berlalu, dan cukup mengejutkan, Draco tidak terlalu buruk padanya saat mereka berbicara. Mungkin dia sudah tumbuh sedikit saat dia berada di balik jeruji besi. Mukjizat terjadi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hermione mendongak mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan melihat rambut pirang putih yang sudah tak asing lagi. Draco tampak sedikit tidak canggung kali ini, dan mengangguk memberi salam padanya.

"Granger."

Dia menyingkirkan bukunya. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah kau akan kembali."

"Benarkah?" Katanya, tampak terkejut.

"Well, kau tidak membeli sesuatu terakhir kali, jadi kau jelas tidak menemukan apa yang kau cari."

"Ah," katanya sambil melirik ke sekeliling ruang "Well, aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan, jujur saja. Semacam ... berkeliaran. Tidak berharap bisa menemukan sebuah toko. Aku hanya mencoba untuk keluar dari cuaca. "

Hermione mengangkat alis pada tamunya. Pria itu sudah mengatakan jauh lebih banyak dari perkiraannya. Apakah ini seharusnya menjadi pembicaraan yang tepat? Dalam kasus itu, dia tahu persis apa yang harus disarankan.

"Well, karena kau sudah kembali, kau bisa selalu melihat bagian ramuan. Aku baru saja mengirim edisi baru yang sangat menarik." Dia ingat bahwa Draco sangat tertarik dengan ramuan di sekolah. Bukan berarti dia akan berusaha membantu pria itu ... dia kebetulan memiliki beberapa buku baru yang menarik tentang topik ini. Itu adalah praktik penjualan yang bagus untuk membantu pelanggan menemukan apa yang mereka sukai, itu saja.

"Um, tentu," katanya, tampak terkejut lagi. "Ya. Terima kasih."

"Kembali ke pojok kanan," serunya saat Draco berjalan ke arah yang salah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Hermione sedang membuat secangkir teh baru, Draco berjalan ke meja depannya dan mulai menusuk bola salju yang dia simpan di sana untuk mendapatkan tagihannya.

Hermione melengkungkan alis padanya. Kau bertingkah seperti anak bosan, dia ingin mengatakannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia berkata, "Menemukan sesuatu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Buku-bukunya bagus, tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan."

Hermione mengerutkan kening. Tidak untuk ramuan, kalau begitu. "Well, jangan ragu untuk terus browsing," katanya. "Kadang-kadang menyenangkan untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu secara spesifik. Aku bisa menghabiskan bertahun-tahun membaca buku dengan teliti."

Draco mengangguk dan berdeham. "Berapa lama kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah memiliki tempat ini?"

"Oh, sudah lama sekali."

"Tapi ... lebih spesifik lagi?"

Hermione menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, berpikir. "Aku tidak ingat tanggal pastinya, tapi sudah cukup lama kok. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, aku tidak ingat pernah mendengarnya, itu saja," katanya cepat. "Aku berani bertaruh itu menjadi berita halaman depan untuk sementara waktu."

"Memang, sebenarnya, tapi itu mungkin terjadi saat kau ... well ... saat kau ..."

"Membusuk di Azkaban?" Dia menyeringai. "Mungkin ya, mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak tahu."

"Maaf," katanya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. "Aku benar-benar mengira kau masih di sana, aku yakin kau tidak ingin diingatkan akan hal itu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja keluar, sebenarnya. Sehari sebelum aku melihatmu terakhir kali."

"Ah," katanya, senang karena ingatannya tidak mengecewakannya sepenuhnya. "Baiklah, rasanya pasti enak untuk bebas lagi."

"Memang, tentu saja, memiliki akses shower adalah bonus." Hermione tertawa, dan Draco menyeringai padanya. "Hanya saja ... Semuanya berubah, kau tahu? Enam tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Sulit untuk mendapatkan bantalanmu."

"Aku bisa membayangkan, aku yakin cuacanya juga tidak membantu, hujan sudah berlangsung lama."

Ekspresi aneh lainnya melintas di wajah Draco, seolah sedang mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. "Granger ... kapan terakhir kali cuacanya bagus?"

"Oh, Merlin, aku bahkan tidak yakin," dia tertawa. "Terasa seperti cuaca tidak pernah bagus."

Sore hari berlalu dengan tenang, dengan Draco berkeliaran di sekitar toko dan Hermione meliriknya sesekali. Lucu, melihat Draco seperti ini. Hampir rileks, tidak berusaha membuat kesan siapa pun. Benar-benar berbeda dari anak yang bermusuhan yang dia kenal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Draco sebenarnya tampak menikmati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya dia pergi, mengangguk padanya sambil tersenyum, sebelum dia menghilang ke dalam badai.

 **.o0o.**

"Apakah kau pernah pergi ke luar?"

Hermione mendongak dari daftar stoknya dengan heran. "Hai Malfoy, aku tidak mendengarmu masuk. Tentu saja aku pernah keluar, jangan konyol."

"Apakah kau berjalan jauh untuk pulang?"

Sambil mengerutkan kening, Hermione meletakkan clipboard-nya. "Tidak, melihat bagaimana aku tinggal di lantai atas, dibutuhkan sekitar sepuluh detik. Adakah alasan kau mengajukan pertanyaan aneh ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, kembali ke tumitnya. "Hanya penasaran, aku belum pernah melihatmu meninggalkan tempat ini, itu saja."

"Kenapa kau penasaran? Kau hanya di sini selama jam kerja, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tokoku pada siang hari."

"Cukup adil," dia menyeringai, berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju perapian.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin keluar saat cuaca sedang buruk."

Draco berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik perlahan, matanya melayang di atas wajahnya. "Cuaca sangat buruk untuk waktu yang lama, katamu."

"Memang," jawab Hermione, mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman atas pertanyaannya.

"Dan kau tidak yakin kapan hari terakhir yang menyenangkan itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir ada orang di sini yang bisa memberitahumu, kita semua harus menghadapi cuaca yang sama, kau tahu."

"Tentu saja," katanya tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja."

Hermione mendengus kesal, dan kembali ke daftarnya. Jika dia akan menjadi aneh bersamanya, dia bisa melakukannya pada waktunya sendiri. Dia punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan tanpa gangguannya.

 **.o0o.**

"Granger, kau punya bagian fiksi sastra Muggle."

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, dengan enggan menarik matanya dari halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Draco baru saja kembali setiap hari minggu ini. Bagaimana pria itu hanya memperhatikan bagian itu sekarang? "Fiksi muggle itu luar biasa, siapapun bisa menikmatinya, bahkan untuk para penyihir."

Draco mendengus tak percaya. "Di rumahku, jika kau mengucapkan kata-kata 'fiksi sastra Muggle', kau akan terbuang di ruang bawah tanah selama satu atau dua hari."

"Itu mengerikan," dia terjengkang. "Dan aku yakin bahwa saat dewasa kau sekarang bisa membuat pilihan itu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyarankan agar aku membaca buku Muggle?" Draco tertawa.

"Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini. Apa gunanya jika tidak memperluas daftar reparasi mu?"

Draco menatapnya masam.

"Oh, berhentilah dengan itu," katanya. "Ini, coba yang ini, aku kira kau akan tahu dengan pesannya."

Draco mengambil buku yang disodorkan dari tangannya, dan membaca judulnya.

"All Families Are Psychotic?"

"Itu buku yang bagus," kata Hermione, berusaha keras untuk tetap bersikap lurus. Itu sulit dilakukan. Draco tampak sangat tersinggung. "Tulisan yang cerdas."

"Keluargaku tidak gila," Draco tergagap.

"Ini bukan tentang keluargamu, Malfoy, ini tentang keluarga fiksi, sungguh sangat pintar."

"Pintar?" Draco merengek. "Muggle, seberapa pintar?"

Dia melotot, merintih.

"Ayo," Draco meringis. "Jangan beri aku tampang itu, aku benci penampilan itu, Merlin, Granger, haruskah?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun ... Tapi seharusnya, aku rasa kau akan menikmatinya."

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan satu hal pun yang bisa meyakinkanku untuk membaca ini," keluhnya.

"Tidak ada? Aku berani bertaruh aku bisa menemukan sesuatu."

Sebuah percikan menyala di mata Draco, dan dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahnya dengan sugestif.

"Perspektif segar, jelas!" dia menjelaskan, sedikit bingung mendengar tanggapannya. Draco langsung kecewa.

"Dan mungkin secangkir teh."

"Kau menawarkan teh dan perspektif segar?" Dia tampak meragukan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tergoda."

Draco terengah-engah. "Aku tidak percaya aku bahkan mengalami percakapan ini."

"Malfoy, baca saja."

"Granger ..." dia merengek.

"Baca saja!"

Sambil berbalik, Draco melangkah ke sofa, memutar-mutar jubahnya dengan marah untuk efek dramatis yang maksimal.

Draco mulai membaca buku itu, tentu saja.

 **.o0o.**

Keesokan harinya, Draco menempatkan dirinya di samping Hermione di bagian buku Mantra tempat dia membersihkan debu dan menolak bergerak. "Apa kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku seharusnya percaya bahwa Muggle bisa mencapai bintang?"

Hermione mengedipkan mata padanya. Benar, bukunya. Itu berbicara panjang lebar tentang astronot. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang perjalanan luar angkasa?"

"Bagaimana sialannya aku tahu tentang -"

"Perhatikan lidahmu, aku hanya bertanya, Muggle bisa melakukan banyak hal menarik, kau tahu, dan ya, Muggle bisa sampai ke bintang-bintang. Mereka bahkan berjalan di bulan."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Well, itu pasti membuat segalanya lebih mudah bagiku," desahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Buku mu selanjutnya adalah tentang perjalanan ke luar angkasa. Cepat dan selesaikan yang ini supaya aku bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru."

Draco memutar matanya tapi tidak mengeluh. Dia juga tidak pernah mengeluh tentang sepuluh buku berikutnya yang dia berikan kepadanya.

 **.o0o.**

"Aku ingin membaca lebih banyak tentang listrik dan penemuan Muggle lainnya," kata Draco suatu hari, entah bagaimana berhasil terdengar seperti merajuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengubah kalimat seperti itu menjadi keluhan? Aku bersumpah kau memiliki kemampuan untuk merengek yang tetap tak tertandingi, aku akan membuat perintah, Malfoy. Tenang."

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama untuk masuk!"

Hermione mendengus. "Ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, berhenti menjadi tidak sabar."

Dia bisa merasakan Draco menatapnya, mencoba menyingkirkannya. "Granger ... Bagaimana mungkin pesananmu masuk begitu cepat?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu, dan itu muncul. Begitulah keadaan di sini.

"Penyedia buku pasti menyukaiku," dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tidak?" katanya dari atas bahunya saat ia melenggang pergi.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Tidak mungkin untuk mengatakan kapan Draco serius, tapi sesekali dia bisa bersumpah Draco memujinya.

 **.o0o.**

Hujan terus berlanjut. Hermione memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat sinar matahari menerangi jendela-jendela kecilnya.

Ini cukup membingungkannya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

 **.o0o.**

Toko mulai berubah, diam-diam, hati-hati.

Tempat itu bukan lagi tempat Hermione duduk dan melihat orang banyak bergerak masuk dan keluar, sebuah pulau di belakang uangnya sendiri. Sekarang tempat di mana dia duduk dan menyaksikan satu orang pada khususnya, orang yang senang bercakap-cakap dengannya, yang sering minum teh lebih sering daripada tidak. Kapan pun dia melihat ke atas, Draco adalah perlengkapan rambut cerah yang meringkuk dan membaca ditemani api. Aneh rasanya itu menghibur.

"Kau sedang menatapku," katanya suatu malam, bahkan tidak melihat dari bukunya.

Hermione tersipu dan membuang muka. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Dia sudah berusaha menyelinap sesekali, tapi jelas dia tidak cukup berhati-hati. Bukan salahnya kalau ia tumbuh dalam fitur runcingnya. Sekarang dia terlihat dewasa.

"Maaf," gumamnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu dan membalik halaman itu. "Aku sudah terbiasa beberapa minggu yang lalu, Granger."

Dia mulai menyembunyikan diri di ruang penyimpanan selama setengah jam sampai dia yakin dia tidak akan terbakar karena malu.

Kemudian, saat dia mengunci toko, dia memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan rasa malu mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya. Jadi dia menghargai penampilannya; masalah besar. Mereka berdua orang dewasa. Draco adalah penggoda yang tidak dapat diperbaiki di sini, jika memori disajikan. Tentu bukan dia.

Lagi pula, jika Draco benar-benar membenci apresiasi menghormatinya, dia tidak akan terlihat begitu puas dengan dirinya sendiri sepanjang waktu. Bajingan sombong.

 **.o0o.**

"Apa menurutmu itu akan berhenti tepat pada waktunya untuk Natal?" Tanya Draco suatu hari, melihat hujan.

"Hmmm?" jawabnya, tersesat dalam bukunya.

"Hujan, sebentar lagi Natal, cuaca yang tidak terlalu meriah, bukan begitu?"

Dia melihat ke arah hujan. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lupa bahwa Natal akan datang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Apakah kau bahkan memiliki banyak rencana. Dengan Orangtua? Teman? Orang-orang publik?"

"Teh sudah siap," katanya cepat, masuk ke ruang belakang. Jika Draco melihatnya menghindari pertanyaan itu, Draco tidak menyebutkannya, tapi dia bisa merasakan tatapannya di punggungnya saat dia sibuk dengan air.

 **.o0o.**

"Apa ini?" Draco menyeringai, membalik buku itu di tangannya.

"Pride and Prejudice," katanya sambil membuat teko teh segar. "Ini romance."

"Singkirkan itu, beri aku sesuatu yang menarik."

"Ini menarik! Ini buku kesukaanku!"

"Ugh," desahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan membaca novel romance kesukaanmu."

"Diamlah," jawabnya. "Ini buku yang bagus, aku rasa kau akan menyukainya."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu!"

"Apakah aku salah sejauh ini?"

Draco menggeram dan berjalan pergi. Hermione merasa dirinya menyeringai. Sangat mudah untuk mengganggunya.

Lagi pula, dia curiga Draco benar-benar menikmati bacaannya. Draco tidak akan pernah mengakuinya dengan lantang.

 **.o0o.**

Hari itu hari Selasa, siang hari, dan Draco tidak ada di sini. Draco selalu ada di sini.

Hermione menghabiskan hampir sepanjang hari sambil melirik dengan gugup ke pintu, menuang teko untuk secangkir teh, berharap bisa mengajak seseorang untuk berbagi dengannya. Pelanggan masuk dan keluar, tapi tidak ada yang familiar.

Dia tertidur di sofa klub buku dengan Crookshanks di kakinya, badai mengamuk di luar.

 **.o0o.**

Hermione terbangun di pagi hari dengan kram leher yang mengerikan, dan meraba-raba jalannya melalui penjualan pagi pertamanya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel kecil di pintu depan berdengung. Draco masuk, menggoyang-goyangkan air dari bahunya.

"Di mana kau?" Hermione menuntut, berkerumun di tempat tidurnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat melepaskan jaketnya. "Aku khawatir."

"Benarkah?" Dia menyeringai, tapi senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. "Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir, aku harus menjalankan bisnis keluarga."

"Oh," kata Hermione, merona memerah di lehernya. "Maaf ... Hanya saja, kau datang setiap hari dan aku hanya berpikir -"

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil meremas bahunya dan melangkah mengelilinginya. "Seharusnya aku bilang." Matanya melayang ke meja depan mungilnya di mana ia melihat beberapa cangkir teh tersisa dari kemarin. "Mengadakan pesta?"

Pipinya terbakar. "Aku hanya membersihkannya, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja dengan keluargamu?"

Dia berdeham, dan Hermione pasti buta karena tidak melihat ketegangan memancar darinya. "Ayahku di rumah sakit. Sudah lama, sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak membaik."

"Oh, Malfoy, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu, tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan?"

Dia mendesah. "Mungkin, kurasa mereka tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuknya, jujur saja Pelahap Maut dan sebagainya."

Hermione tampak tersinggung. "Pidana atau tidak, dia berhak atas perawatan yang sama seperti orang lain! Pastinya Penyembuhnya tahu itu."

"Mungkin," Draco mengangkat bahu, duduk dengan berat di sofa yang lapuk. Pergi dengan gesekannya yang biasanya nyaman - dia tampak tidak nyaman dan tegang. Hermione bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang tidak diceritakannya padanya. Itu jelas menimbang pada dirinya.

"Granger ... aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Hermione menegang, menguatkan diri untuk apa pun yang akan dikatakannya.

"Apakah Potter dan Weasley pernah menemuimu di sini?"

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia harapkan bisa didengar. Tangan Hermione tergelincir di atas teko teh yang sedang dibersihkan dan terjatuh ke tanah karena kecelakaan. "Sialan," gumamnya, berlutut untuk mengambil pecahan dan melambai-lambaikan tangan saat Draco datang untuk membantu.

"Pergilah, aku ceroboh hari ini, tidak tidur nyenyak, itu saja." Dia mengambil waktu untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahannya, akhirnya berbalik menghadapnya saat dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi. Dia gelisah, mencoba menghentikan getaran yang tiba-tiba yang meremas tangannya.

"Mereka tidak datang ke sini," katanya, terengah-engah.

"Apa?"

"Mereka tidak datang ke sini. Harry sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Ron ... Ron melakukan hal-hal lain. Aku yakin mereka akan segera sampai di toko."

"Maksudmu mereka belum pernah berada di sini? Tidak pernah?"

"Mereka sibuk," bentaknya. "Banyak yang terjadi, hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan adalah aku mengganggu mereka tentang hal itu."

"Tapi mereka teman terbaikmu," protes Draco. "Dan Weasley adalah pacarmu."

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tunggu ... apa? Sejak kapan?" Kata Draco, terlihat semakin bingung.

"Tepat sebelum aku membeli toko, dia, um, dia putus denganku, itu ... baik-baik saja, jujur saja, tidak bekerja untuknya dan aku tidak akan membuatnya tinggal."

Draco mengerutkan kening, menempelkan rahangnya erat-erat. "Aku mengerti, aku tidak sadar, dan apakah teman-temanmu yang lain datang dan melihatmu di sini?"

"Tidak," katanya tajam. Kenapa dia bertanya padanya semua pertanyaan yang tidak menyenangkan ini? Percakapan membuatnya merasa mual. "Dengar, ini benar-benar bukan masalah, aku punya cukup banyak pelanggan untuk bertahan dalam bisnis dan aku sangat senang di sini."

"Kurasa itulah masalahnya, Granger." Draco mengatakannya dengan begitu tenang sehingga dia hampir melewatkannya, tapi tidak salah lagi kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa masalahnya?"

Draco mendesah dan menatapnya. "Apakah kau sangat bahagia karena kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"Apa?"

"Kataku," ulang Draco, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini padanya, "Apa kau sangat senang kau tidak ingin pergi?"

Dia menyusut kembali. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?"

Draco mengusap rambutnya dengan gelisah sebelum berdiri. "Ikutlah denganku," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo melangkah keluar dari pintu depan bersamaku."

"Apakah kau bercanda?" katanya sambil menatap tangannya. "Kenapa aku pergi ke luar? Cuacanya mengerikan."

"Hujan sedikit," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahnya. "Tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Sama sekali tidak," katanya, mundur dari balik meja depannya. "Aku tidak pergi ke sana, kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Granger, kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun!" katanya, ngeri merasakan air mata mengalir di matanya. Ini sangat memalukan. "Kenapa kau mendorongku melakukan ini?"

"Karena tidak sehat!" dia berkata. "Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di luar toko?"

"Aku tidak punya kehidupan di luar toko ini!"

"Apakah itu tidak masalah buatmu? Kau adalah pahlawan perang, Granger. Semua orang menyukaimu. Tidakkah aneh jika aku adalah satu-satunya pelangganmu?"

"Apakah kau gila?" dia mengejek. "Aku selalu punya pelanggan, aku menjual buku-buku aktual, kau tahu. Pengunjung tetapku bahkan menjalankan klub buku di sini setiap hari Kamis."

"Siapa pelanggan tetapmu? Sebutkan mereka."

"Apa?!"

"Katakan padaku nama mereka, jelaskan padaku, bisakah kau mengingat satu wajah?"

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu apa-apa," dia tergagap, mundur, panik. "Dan untuk berpikir aku khawatir tentangmu. Itu benar-benar terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan, bukan, bagaimana kau tiba-tiba bisa menjadi ramah denganku. Apakah semua itu adalah tipuan, beberapa minggu terakhir ini? Cara untuk membawa penjagaanku turun? "

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Agar aku merasa nyaman di sekitarmu sehingga kau bisa menyakitiku, mungkin? Bravo, kau menang. Misi tercapai."

"Granger," katanya, mencoba menenangkannya. "Dengar, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingin menginginkan ini, tapi ada orang yang mencintaimu di luar sana. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Biarkan mereka datang ke sini!" katanya sambil mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang mungil itu.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa masuk?"

Dia berhenti, berbalik perlahan ke arahnya. Draco pucat seperti selembar kertas, memperhatikannya dengan waspada. Dia tampak sangat gugup.

"Apa maksudmu, 'tidak bisa masuk'?"

"Bagaimana kalau ..." dia menjilat bibirnya, memilih kata-katanya. "Bagaimana jika mereka tidak tahu bagaimana menuju ke sini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada orang lain yang punya masalah."

"Tidak ada orang lain dan benar-benar hanya aku, Granger."

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu, aku punya pelanggan lain, dan kau benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatmu."

"Granger ..."

"Aku pikir kau harus pergi."

Wajah Draco terjatuh. "Please, please jangan buat aku pergi. Jangan mengusirku."

"Pergi," geramnya sambil menunjuk ke pintu. "Ganggu orang lain."

Draco tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak punya orang lain, Granger."

Sesuatu terdengar di dadanya, tapi ia mendorongnya menjauh. "Draco, aku memintamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tolong pergi."

"Hermione, dengarkan aku ..."

"Aku sudah cukup banyak mendengarnya. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Dia melihat kaki Draco menyeretnya ke pintu, tapi tubuh bagian atasnya berusaha mencapainya. Sihir aneh. Kepalanya berputar.

"Hermione, jangan lakukan ini!"

"Selamat tinggal Draco," katanya. Bel kecil itu berbunyi. Pintu dibanting menutup.

Dia sendiri sekali lagi.

Di luar, badai salju mendadak mulai mengamuk.

 **.o0o.**

Draco tidak kembali.

Dia memiliki pelanggan sesekali, tapi ketika dia mencoba memusatkan perhatian ke wajah mereka, semuanya kabur. Ini membuatnya sangat takut sehingga akhirnya dia berhenti mencoba. Lebih sedikit dan lebih sedikit orang masuk. Salju menumpuk di luar, tumbuh lebih tinggi dari hari ke hari. Itu hampir selalu gelap di luar. Dia membaca setiap buku yang bisa dia temukan, setiap halaman terasa seperti irisan pelestarian diri.

Suatu pagi, dia menatap Crookshanks dan menyadari bahwa dia pasti sudah sangat tua sekarang. Terlalu tua untuk kucing, bahkan jika dia adalah bagian Kneazle. Dia mendengkur padanya, sepertinya tidak tahan dengan keberadaannya yang tidak mungkin, dan dia menyeka air matanya di lengan bajunya sebelum menggaruknya di belakang telinga.

Lilin-lilin itu berkedip-kedip. Dari tempat yang sepi, terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

Hermione nyaris terjatuh untuk membuka kunci pintunya, dan segera tersungkur oleh kekuatan angin.

"Mudah di sana," kata Draco, tampak setengah beku, tapi masih tersenyum saat membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Kau kembali!" dia terisak-isak, mencengkeram jubahnya yang membeku dan menekan wajahnya ke dadanya, gengsi terkutuk. Dia terasa nyata. Dia bisa melihat kepingan salju di lengan bajunya, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang di pipinya, dia nyata, dia nyata, dia nyata.

"Shhhh, Granger, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja," gumamnya ke jumpernya. "Semuanya berantakan."

"Memang begitu," kata Draco, kagum. Dia tahu Draco sedang melihat-lihat toko itu. Rak-rak itu perlahan mengosongkan diri mereka. Ada debu di segala arah. Sejak Draco pergi, toko kecil itu sudah berusia beberapa tahun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," bisiknya.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Draco. "Ada saran, tawaran."

"Tawaran?" Dia menatapnya, masih tersenyum lembut meski pipinya terbakar angin. Lengannya erat di bahunya, dan dia menggigil melawannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar untuk minum kopi, atau teh, atau makan malam ... Apa pun yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, kau bahkan bisa membawaku ke tempat Muggle jika kau mau."

"Kau memintaku ... Kau memintaku keluar? Untuk kencan?"

"Ya," kata Draco pelan. "Seharusnya sudah berabad-abad yang lalu, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu, Granger, waktu yang bukan milikku untuk memulai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Draco tampak sedih, sekarang, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya. "Ayahku meninggal dunia." Dia tersentak, tapi Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu bukan yang terburuk, aku dikirim kembali ke Azkaban, kesehatannya yang gagal adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku diizinkan keluar begitu cepat, mereka tidak akan membuatku bertahan lama, aku khawatir."

"Mengerikan!"

"Kurasa memang begitu," Draco menghela napas. "Dia sedang menderita, kau tahu. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan halangan yang begitu banyak. Selalu diasumsikan dia akan keluar dalam pertempuran ... Tidak pernah berpikir dia cukup manusia untuk menyerah pada penyakit. Tetap saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ibuku akan pergi dengan kepergianku lagi. " Dia menunduk menatapnya dan tersenyum, dan dia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. "Aku sangat ingin membawamu keluar sebelum aku dikurung lagi, aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya, aku tahu itu permintaan besar, dan kau bisa bilang tidak, tentu saja. .. Ini akan memberiku sesuatu yang bagus untuk diingat. "

Hermione mengunyah bibir bawahnya, berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Draco membutuhkannya. Draco menyukainya. Draco ingin membawanya keluar sementara dia masih punya pilihan. Idenya jauh dari menjijikkan. Idenya sebenarnya cukup menarik. Tapi...

"Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini," katanya, akhirnya memahami tangkapannya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Bisakah aku memikirkannya?"

"Tentu saja," katanya. "Jangan terlalu lama, atau aku khawatir aku mungkin tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Dia berhenti sejenak, berpikir, lalu menempelkan ciuman cepat ke pelipisnya. Dengan enggan ia melepaskannya. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal, orang-orang menungguku, butuh banyak meyakinkan untuk kembali hari ini, biar kuberitahu."

"Baiklah," katanya sambil menyeka pipinya yang kotor. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," katanya sambil menembaknya dengan senyum gemerlap sebelum kembali ke pintu. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Hermione ragu-ragu, mencoba memutuskan bagaimana meresponsnya. Dia melihat ke toko kecilnya, ke Crookshanks, ke api yang lemah di perapian. Sebrapa banyak itu nyata? Bisakah dia menyerahkannya dan berjalan ke dalam badai itu? Bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah sampai di rumah?

Dia mengerutkan kening, mengambil keputusan. Dia adalah seorang Gryffindor. Dia bisa sialan baik melakukan ini.

"Kau akan melihatku," katanya, akhirnya mendongak.

Tapi dia sendirian.

 **.o0o.**

Meninggalkan toko itu persis mimpi buruk yang menurutnya akan terjadi.

Begitu pintu toko buku kecil itu tertutup di belakangnya, Hermione tersedot ke dalam badai salju yang melolong, dibutakan oleh putih yang berputar-putar. Kekuatan angin hampir menjatuhkannya, jadi dia berlutut, mencakar jalan menuju apa yang sangat dia harapkan adalah cahaya yang jauh di kejauhan. Sesekali dia akan berkedip, dan cahaya bergeser, membuatnya berebut untuk tidak tergelincir kembali ke dunia yang ditinggalkannya. Dia tidak bisa gagal. Ada alasan dia tidak bisa gagal. Alasan penting.

Apa lagi?

Semakin jauh dia dapatkan dari tokonya, semakin sedikit yang dia ingat. Awalnya, rak-rak itu jelas dalam ingatannya. Siluet Draco ada di sana, terbaca oleh api. Crookshanks mendengkur di kakinya.

Tapi semuanya menjadi kabur saat dia menyeret dirinya menjauh. Konfigurasi toko itu acak-acakan. Warna rambut Draco salah. Crookshanks tampak seperti berang-berang dengan mata kucing. Waktunya mengacaukan dirinya sendiri. Hermione menyeret dirinya ke depan, terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal lain.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

Keletihan mulai terjadi, tapi dia terus bergerak, menyadari dengan keyakinan bahwa berhenti mungkin akan berarti kematiannya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya. Lututnya lemah karena kombinasi merangkak dan tersandung, dan dia yakin mereka berdarah. Mati rasa yang berbahaya menyebar di wajahnya.

Dra ...?

Apa kata itu?

Dikeringkan. Iya.

Dikeringkan

Menjelang akhir, dia berhenti mencoba mengingat dari mana asalnya dan hanya memusatkan perhatian pada perasaan di dadanya. Ada kehangatan di sana, rasa kenyang yang membuatnya terus berjalan. Itu pasti alasan dia berada di tempat yang aneh ini. Perasaan semakin kuat ... Dia harus dekat.

Terdengar bunyi bisikan di kejauhan, dan Hermione menyipitkan mata, berharap bisa melihat semacam petunjuk dalam kabut tebal itu. Dia menenangkan diri dan mulai berlari. Bunyi itu terdengar semakin keras. Ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu - ingatan lama tentang monitor jantung kakeknya saat dia dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Dia ingin memanggil, tapi ternyata tidak punya suara.

"Hermione?" kata sebuah suara yang belum pernah didengarnya sejak lama. Perutnya melonjak. Harry. Itu Harry! Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Ron, kembalilah ke sini! Dia terbangun!"

Hermione menggelepar dalam kabut sampai kakinya tergelincir, dan dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Ya Tuhan, dia berada di tepi tebing. Satu langkah lagi dan dia akan langsung melakukannya.

"Hermione!" kata suara Ron. "Apakah kau di sana? Kami di sini, Sayang, kembalilah kepada kami."

Aku mencoba , pikirnya panik. Dimana kau?

Dikeringkan

Dikeringkan

Dikeringkan

"Hubungi Penyembuh kembali," kata Harry. "Cepat, dia hampir sampai."

Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di atas langkah dan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke teman-temannya? Toko buku itu tidak lagi ada padanya - ia hidup di dunia yang ditinggalkannya. Dia berada di tepi tebing curam. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disini?

Perasaan itu, meskipun. Itu tidak hilang. Itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, berderak jauh di dadanya. Dia mengintip dari balik tebing, dan merasakan jantungnya hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Itu yang memutuskannya.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu melompat.

Saat dia membuka matanya, Harry dan Ron berdiri di dekatnya, menangis dan tersenyum dan berbicara lebih cepat daripada yang bisa dia ikuti.

Dia berhasil sampai di rumah.

 **.o0o.**

Memulihkan diri dari koma sama sekali tidak seperti yang dia lihat di film. Lambat, sangat lambat, seperti menyeret sekantong batu bata ke tanah. Suaranya tidak segera kembali, dan ketika itu terjadi, pada awalnya sangat terbatas.

"Dikeringkan," katanya suatu hari, mengejutkan semua orang di ruangan itu. Penyembuhnya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, tapi dia bingung. Mengapa otaknya memilih kata itu, dari yang lain, untuk menghentikan kebisuannya? Ada perasaan lucu di dadanya, seperti balon yang menggembung, dan kegelisahan bahwa dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Harry dan Ron tetap terpaku pada sisi tempat tidurnya, meneguknya dengan cerita untuk menghiburnya saat dia sembuh, dan sesekali menimpakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Si sopir mabuk," Ron meringis.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama enam bulan," kata Harry.

"Kami pikir kau tidak akan pernah terbangun," gumam Ron. "Kami mulai kehilangan harapan."

"Kami mencoba segalanya," kata Harry, serius.

Hermione tersenyum pada mereka, meremas tangan mereka penuh cinta. Dia senang berada di sini, meski mengalami pemulihan yang lambat. Mereka jelas memiliki mimpi buruk saat dia terluka - keduanya terlihat jauh lebih tua dari yang dia ingat. Harry memiliki beberapa bulu abu-abu prematur di pelipisnya, dan Ron tampak hampir selalu letih. Sungguh menyedihkan untuk dipertimbangkan, tapi ini adalah saat paling lama yang dia habiskan bersama mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Sebelum kecelakaan itu, Harry terbungkus dalam pekerjaan Auror-nya sehingga dia beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya sebulan sekali di rumah keluarga Weasley untuk makan malam. Setelah dia dan Ron putus, dia berhenti melihat mereka berdua sama sekali.

Itu sangat sepi.

Sesekali, Harry dan Ron bertanya apakah dia ingat sesuatu dari waktu "tidur"-nya seperti yang mereka katakan. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa dia katakan pada mereka. Itu adalah enam bulan ruang kosong, dia mengulangi. Enam bulan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia juga teringat akan perasaan nyaman yang ekstrem. Dari cinta. Dan terkadang, dia berharap bisa mengembalikan perasaan itu.

Penyembuh utama yang ditugaskan padanya sangat baik, membawa tumpukan kertas Hermione untuk mencoba dan menangkap hal-hal yang telah dilewatkannya. Imogen DeSouza lebih muda dari kebanyakan penyembuh lainnya di rumah St Mungo, dan jelas wanita yang sangat cerdas, dengan senang hati berbicara panjang lebar dengan Hermione tentang apa saja selama dia melakukan pemeriksaan. Hermione tahu dia akan melewatkan percakapan mereka saat dia cukup sehat untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Pada salah satu kunjungan itu, Hermione melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Penyembuh DeSouza telah membawa beberapa salinan Daily Prophet untuk dibaca Hermione, dan dia melirik tumpukan, setengah mendengarkan Penyembuhnya mengobrol tentang kesembuhannya.

"Kau akan bisa pulang pada akhir minggu, jika ini berlanjut," katanya. "Tepat pada waktunya untuk Natal, tingkat kesehatanmu akhirnya terlihat normal, yang sangat melegakan saat kau mempertimbangkan kerusakan yang dilakukan oleh mobil itu -"

Tapi Hermione berhenti memperhatikan. Kisah utama di halaman depan Koran telah memikatnya. Tombak Pelahap Maut Lucius Malfoy tersandung , baca judulnya.

"Imogen," selanya. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang ini?"

Penyembuhnya mengerutkan kening, mengamati halaman itu. "Lucius membuat banyak musuh, bahkan saat dia di sini. Masih, menodai sebuah kuburan adalah tindakan yang rendah."

"Lucius Malfoy ada di sini?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia dirawat karena kanker, agresif, sayangnya dia baru meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Perasaan cemas kembali. Hermione tahu dia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Apakah dia mengizinkan pengunjung?"

Imogen berhenti sejenak, tangannya membeku di atas botol obat. Tangannya merosot perlahan, dan dia berbalik menghadap Hermione, ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu," katanya, tidak sepenuhnya yakin bagaimana membicarakan masalah ini. Harry dan Ron tidak pernah menyebutkan nama Malfoy kepadanya, tapi mungkin ada alasan untuk itu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mereka tidak ingin dia ketahui. Tapi kenapa begitu?

"Istrinya ada di sini setiap hari," kata Imogen.

"Ah, itu masuk akal." Well, mungkin tidak ada apa-apa.

Ada jeda, dan Imogen melirik ke arah pintu, memastikan tidak ada orang di sana.

"Seperti anaknya."

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti terbebani seperti yang dirasakannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Draco.

"Tapi bukankah dia di Azkaban?"

"Ya," kata Imogen sambil melirik ke pintu lagi. "Dia diberi izin khusus untuk tinggal di rumah sakit selama kemunduran ayahnya."

"Mengapa ada orang yang memberikan itu?" Hermione bertanya. "Jika dia adalah Pelahap Maut yang dihukum, mereka tidak akan memberinya perlakuan khusus hanya karena ayahnya sakit."

"Tertentu ... Pengaturan dibuat." Suara Imogen berbisik. "Keadaan luar biasa."

"Tapi seperti apa -"

Mereka terganggu oleh kedatangan orang tua Hermione, dan Hermione menyapa mereka dengan sorakan paksa saat melihat Imogen menyelinap pergi. Dia ingin menjerit pada saat semuanya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Imogen tampak tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya, dan Hermione merasakan desakan buta tiba-tiba untuk mengetahui apa yang tidak dia katakan.

Malfoy adalah kunci untuk ini. Itu pasti benar.

 **.o0o.**

Hermione terbangun dengan permulaan di tengah malam, positif dia mendengar suara berisik. Rumah sakit itu sepi meskipun ... Hanya dengung remang lampu redup di lorong, dan tetesan keran di kejauhan. Di luar jendelanya, salju mulai turun, diterangi bulan.

Tapi apa yang membangunkannya? Dia telah mengalami mimpi aneh - sesuatu tentang sebuah toko buku. Dengan bingung, dia meraba-raba di meja samping tempat tidurnya untuk menyalakan lampu.

Tangannya mendarat di setumpuk kertas. Hermione dengan jelas ingat meninggalkan tempat tidurnya kosong sebelum dia tertidur.

Percikan kegembiraan gugup berkibar di perutnya.

Dengan hati-hati, dia menarik kertas-kertas itu di bawah selimut, memutuskan untuk melepaskan lampu itu. Sambil mengambil tongkat sihirnya, dia merunduk dan berbisik "lumos!"

Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Legilimency dan Unconscious, kata artikel akademis di bagian atas tumpukan.

Menggunakan Legilimensi untuk Pasien Koma, kata yang kedua, diikuti beberapa halaman peringatan agar tidak pernah memasuki pikiran orang yang tidak sadar tanpa pelatihan yang sangat spesifik.

The Art of War, mengatakan artikel ketiga, sebuah potongan pemikiran panjang yang sepertinya telah diterbitkan oleh Daily Potre tepat setelah akhir Perang. Hermione dengan panik mulai memindai teks itu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana kaitannya dengan yang lain. Matanya menangkap satu garis kata yang disorot.

Draco Malfoy, anak laki-laki Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy dan pewaris harta Malfoy, dilatih dalam Legilimency yang maju selama Perang Dunia Sihir kedua. Setelah Pertempuran Akhir, dia dikabarkan menjadi satu-satunya legilimens yang masih hidup yang dilatih dengan teknik yang dijaga ketat ini. Dia saat ini menjalani hukuman di Azkaban atas kejahatannya.

"Ya Tuhan," kata Hermione. Kenangan mulai tergesa-gesa. Lutra Books. Crookshanks. Draco.

Dia baru saja terbangun secara kebetulan - dia kembali untuk Draco . Dia masih akan terjebak dalam pikirannya jika Draco tidak campur tangan. Astaga, dia sudah siap untuk tinggal di sana selamanya. Tidak ada lagi teman, tidak ada lagi keluarga ... Hanya toko sepi di dunia tersembunyi.

Perasaan hangat di dadanya terasa jauh lebih masuk akal sekarang. Meskipun ada kemungkinan, dia telah menyukai Draco. Sangat menyukai. Dan sejauh yang dia tahu, perasaannya telah kembali.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Harry dan Ron jelas tidak bermaksud membuatnya mencari tahu, dan sekarang Draco kembali ke balik jeruji besi. Ada banyak hal yang bisa diungkap dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Tanggal berapa hari ini? 20 Desember?

Jenggot Merlin, dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

 **.o0o.**

Azkaban adalah neraka di bumi.

Baunya busuk, seperti perpaduan kain dan kotoran, seperti keringat dan darah. Draco tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan bau busuk itu, tapi sekarang lebih buruk lagi karena dia mendapat penangguhan hukuman. Tidak ada yang mau meninggalkan tempat dan akhirnya terbiasa membersihkan udara hanya untuk dilemparkan kembali ke dalam lubang busuk yang menjadi penjara.

Dia tahu akan seperti ini, kembali. Itu tidak membuatnya lebih mudah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika mendapat tawaran tak terduga dari Kementerian, dia menyadari bahwa mendapatkan kebebasan akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk kembali. Tentu saja dia tetap menerimanya. Pergi menemui ayahnya sebelum meninggal ternyata cukup beralasan. Namun, misi tersebut tak dapat disangkal menarik.

Awalnya, itu adalah pertukaran bantuan sederhana. Draco hanya diberi tahu dasar-dasarnya: dia akan berusaha menembus pikiran seseorang dalam keadaan koma, seseorang yang penting bagi Kementerian. Tentu saja dia tahu tekniknya. Itu rumit, seperti sihir yang berhubungan dengan pikiran, tapi tantangan itu terdengar berharga. Lagi pula, itu akan mengeluarkannya dari penjara untuk sementara waktu. Sudah lama sekali dia diizinkan melakukan sihir. Dia merasa gatal untuk merasakan penyihir yang tepat lagi.

Lalu semuanya masuk ke pot. Ketika dia menemukan bahwa kliennya tidak lain adalah Harry Fucking Potter dan sahabat karibnya yang tidak berguna, dia sangat marah. Bekerja untuk Kementerian sudah cukup buruk, tapi dua dari mereka? Mungkinkah dia melakukannya? Tuhan, dia membenci mereka, dan dia tahu mereka sama-sama merasakan hal yang sama. Lagi pula, jika ada orang dari Azkaban yang mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia akan digantung oleh lidahnya.

Saat itulah dia menemukan identitas pasien yang dia putuskan dia benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia terlalu tertarik untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Perlu diingat, Malfoy," bantah Weasley saat pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat menegangkan (dan diawasi dengan ketat), "Jika kau menyakitinya dengan cara apa pun ... Jika kau mengacaukan kepalanya, aku akan merobekmu dari dahan ke dahan dengan gigi sialanku. "

"Dicatat," bentak Draco, terlalu sadar akan ketiga Auror senior yang mengawasi setiap napasnya. Mengacau di sekitar otak rusak Hermione Granger? Itu akan menjadi harapan kematian. Tidak, terlepas dari kekhawatiran mereka, dia benar-benar hanya fokus pada pekerjaan itu. Itu jauh lebih sulit daripada yang terdengar, memasuki pikiran seseorang saat mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Orang sering menutup saat mereka pingsan, tidak mau membiarkan siapa pun masuk. Dan itu Hermione Granger, untuk apapun. Dia mungkin bisa menciumnya dan menendangnya keluar dari pantatnya. Keseluruhan eksperimen ini bisa sia-sia belaka.

Kecuali dia membiarkannya masuk. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa. Saat pertama kali duduk di samping tempat tidur rumah sakitnya, melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan kusut, dia menguatkan dirinya untuk suatu malam yang mengecewakan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi di sana? Dia sudah seperti itu selama berbulan-bulan. Bagaimana jika dia bertekad untuk tetap seperti itu?

Memang, pikirannya adalah badai petir, dan Draco berkeliaran tanpa tujuan selama berjam-jam, bertanya-tanya apakah otaknya lebih rusak daripada yang disadari orang lain. Bangunan yang gelap kadang-kadang menghalangi jalannya, tapi mereka tidak memiliki pintu masuk yang bisa dilihatnya, dan semua lampu padam. Itu adalah kota hantu. Dia basah kuyup dan kedinginan, bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan menemukan jejak orang yang biasa dia kenal. Dia tidak bisa menyerah. Dia menyuruh orang untuk melapor.

Dimana Hermione Granger bersembunyi dalam badai?

Ketika akhirnya dia menemukan Lutra Books, dia tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Percayalah pada Hermione Granger untuk membangun surga kecil di dalam pikirannya. Dia tampak cukup puas, telah melengkapi dirinya dengan segala hal yang dia butuhkan. Bahkan mendiang kucingnya telah membuat kemunculan kembali. Draco hampir tertawa sampai menyadari apa artinya.

Granger berhasil membuatnya sehingga dia tidak pernah harus pergi. Dia terluka, dan pada tingkat tertentu, pikirannya telah memutuskan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan segala cara.

Tentu saja, teman idiotnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk bangun?" tanya Ron dengan marah.

"Karena akan membuatnya shock dan mungkin dia akan mati, idiot," jawab Draco, letih dari pertanyaan yang tidak tepat. "Dia harus kembali dengan rela, aku kira kau tidak menginginkan mayat di ranjang rumah sakit itu."

"Diam!" Ron menggeram. "Jangan bicara tentang dia seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah membuat saran bodoh! Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan, Weasley. Jika aku tidak meluangkan waktu dengan ini, Granger tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mau meninggalkan toko?" Tanya Harry, hampir pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa dia tidak merindukan masa lalunya? Tidakkah dia merindukan kita?"

Draco tidak memiliki jawaban untuk itu. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan Hermione sebelum kecelakaan itu. Agaknya dia masih bersama Weasley. Agaknya dia masih merupakan kutu buku yang tak tertahankan yang dicintai oleh orang berdarah .

Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Granger tampak sangat kesepian.

Dan tentu saja, dia harus pergi dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Bukan hanya karena tangannya akhirnya dipaksakan dan dia harus mencoba dan menekannya untuk pergi, tapi untuk alasan lain bersama-sama.

Dia harus pergi dan jatuh berdarah untuknya. Panci tehnya yang bodoh dan kebaikannya yang bodoh dan selera humornya yang jahat. Rasanya hampir kejam, menyadari betapa mereka sangat cocok saat dia tidak memiliki kesempatan di neraka.

Draco menghela napas, keluar dari kenang-kenangannya dengan embusan udara dingin yang menggetarkan selnya, mengingatkannya akan keadaannya. Dia harus pergi dan jatuh untuk wanita yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau. Seorang Gryffindor. Pahlawan perang. Anggota Orde. Seorang muggleborn

Tidak sadar.

Dia, di sisi lain, sangat terjaga. Tidak ada yang melarikan diri dari apa adanya - penjahat. Seorang pengecut. Anak laki-laki fanatik Pureblood yang sedang berduka. Kegagalan sekali.

Lagi pula, meski Granger terbangun, rasanya dia sama sekali tidak akan mengingatnya.

"Menyedihkan," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut usangnya.

 **.o0o.**

Natal di penjara kira-kira sama halnya seperti pada hari-hari lain sepanjang tahun ini. Mereka makan bubur berair untuk sarapan dan kemudian diberi biskuit untuk makanan penutup. Mungkin itu gagasan pemerintah untuk merenung.

Draco menghabiskan makanannya yang sedikit dan berdiri untuk pergi, mengira dia akan lebih bahagia di selnya daripada di bawah sini dengan yang kotor. Seorang penjaga menghentikannya dalam perjalanan menuju pintu.

"Malfoy, kau harus ke sayap perawatan kesehatan," gerutunya.

"Aku tidak sakit," katanya. Sayap perawatan kesehatan lebih cenderung memberimu infeksi daripada memperbaikimu, dalam pengalamannya.

"Itu bukan saran," jawab penjaga.

Draco menghela napas, dan dikawal melalui lorong-lorong yang gelap dan berangin, diseret kira-kira oleh penjaga lain sekitar dua kali ukuran tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa, mereka berhenti di toilet pribadi di ujung lorong dari kantor perawat.

"Masuk," kata penjaga itu. "Mandi dan ganti."

Karena tidak ingin membantah tentang kemungkinan menggosok dirinya sendiri bersih, Draco masuk dan hampir terisak lega saat air hangat sebenarnya keluar dari pipa. Dia menyisir rambutnya dan membasuh setiap inci tubuhnya, bertanya-tanya apa ini semua. Pakaian bersih penjara duduk di kursi sudut, dan dia mengambilnya, lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. Dia menghabiskan sepuluh menit menyikat giginya, menikmati setiap detiknya. Siapa yang tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi lagi.

Penjaga itu tidak mencengkeram lengannya kali ini, memilih berjalan di sampingnya saat mereka menuju ke lorong kamar yang tidak mencolok.

"Tolong ceritakan apa yang sedang aku jalani?"Tanya Draco.

"Kau punya pengunjung," kata si penjaga.

"Seseorang yang mengharuskan aku mandi?"

Penjaga itu berdeham, tidak nyaman. "Miss bilang itu bagian dari persyaratan. Katanya kau akan lebih bahagia untuk itu."

Draco berhenti berjalan, jantung berdegup kencang. "Miss siapa? "

Penjaga itu memukulnya di atas kepala dan menyuruhnya terus berjalan.

Draco mengernyit, menyentuh kepalanya, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia berani berharap.

Penjaga itu membuka salah satu pintu dan memberi isyarat agar Draco bisa mendahului dia.

"Kau tidak akan diawasi," gerutu penjaga.

"Apa, tidak takut dengan keamanan pengunjungku?" Draco menyeringai. "Aku adalah Pelahap Maut yang menakutkan, lagipula."

"Miss bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, kau punya waktu sepuluh menit."

Tidak yakin bagaimana harus menanggapi, Draco mengangguk, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu.

Hermione Granger duduk di sisi lain meja kayu polos. Dia tersenyum gugup padanya. "Selamat Natal," katanya.

Draco mendapati bahwa dia tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tersisa di mulutnya.

"Please, Draco, duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke kursi kosong di depannya.

Dia duduk, masih belum berani bicara.

Dia melihat tangan Granger sedikit gemetar dan mengingat fakta bahwa dia juga sangat gugup.

Tetap saja, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini.

"Granger ..."

"Apa menurutmu aku sudah melupakanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Gelombang emosi yang menimpanya mengejutkannya. Dia menelan ludah di tenggorokannya dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa?" dia tersenyum. "Kupikir kita sudah cukup dekat."

Dia menarik napas yang gemetar. "Kita ... Tentu saja, hanya saja, ini jarang terjadi pada pasien koma -"

"- Untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi selama koma mereka, ya, hampir tidak kembali kepadaku, tapi aku tahu aku kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting." Tangannya bergetar sedikit, dan Draco melihatnya, bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya dia menutupinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia ingin. Putus asa.

"Aku tahu kita telah membuat kesepakatan, kau dan aku," katanya. "Kau akan mengajakku keluar, tapi sepertinya aku merindukan kesempatanku."

Draco tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Granger, aku tidak akan pernah menahanmu untuk itu. Aku benar-benar ragu bahwa kau masih ingin berkencan dengan seseorang sepertiku."

"Sungguh?" katanya dengan polos. "Karena aku benar-benar ingat keluar dari koma untuk ini. Apakah itu tidak membuktikan bahwa aku menginginkannya?"

Draco menatapnya, tidak mau menyamarkan shocknya.

"Kau ... Kau tidak bisa benar-benar menginginkan aku, Granger, aku sama sekali tidak menawarkan apa-apa kepadamu."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu, seleramu dalam buku itu layak."

Draco ternganga menatapnya.

"Dan kau terlihat agak menarik dalam api unggun."

Ini mengejutkan tawa keluar dari dirinya. "Hermione Granger!"

"Apa?" dia tersenyum. "Ini adalah kebenaran yang sederhana."

Dia cepat tersadar. "Hermione, tidak ada yang sederhana tentang ini. Kau tahu hal-hal yang telah kulakukan. Kau ... kau tahu siapa aku, apa aku, dan selain itu, aku terjebak di sini tanpa batas waktu."

Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk. "Aku menyadari itu, tapi aku telah meninjau kasusmu dan aku yakin kau telah diberi kesepakatan yang sangat mentah. Mengingat betapa muda kau saat sebagian besar kejahatanmu terjadi, aku telah meminta peninjauan ulang sepanjang kalimat, tingkah lakumu luar biasa, dan kau telah menunjukkan penyesalan atas tindakanmu, yang jauh lebih banyak daripada yang bisa aku katakan untuk beberapa rekanmu. Aku ingin kau menjalani enam bulan lagi, tidak lebih lama. "

"Tapi ... tapi itu akan memotong empat tahun dari hukumanku."

"Cukup," katanya. "Kau telah menjalani lebih dari cukup. Hukumanmu tidak setimpal panjangnya, dan aku berniat untuk memperbaiki hal itu. Aku juga menyarankan agar kau dilatih ulang saat pembebasamu - bidang pekerjaan apa pun yang menarik minatmu. Perusahaan ayahmu semua dibongkar, Seperti yang kau tahu, tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa kau temukan untuk bekerja. Mungkin membuka usaha kecil? Semua di atas papan, tentu saja. "

Draco mengedipkan mata padanya. "Apakah kau serius sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Granger ..." dia gelisah. Tentu saja itu terdengar luar biasa, tapi Granger menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Dia tidak layak untuk ini. Dia telah mengikuti penyihir gelap ke dalam sebuah perang setan karena dia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukan hal lain. Orang telah meninggal karena dia. Hermione Granger tidak punya urusan mengotori tangannya dengan mencoba membantu Draco Malfoy.

"Aku menghargai apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini ide bagus." Dia tertawa garing, melihat ke bawah ke meja. "Aku bukan pahlawan, Granger. Aku memiliki sejarah panjang orang-orang yang mengecewakan."

Hermione mendesah. "Dengar, aku sadar kita tidak pernah melanjutkan, kau dan aku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya naif, dan aku ingat tahun-tahun sekolah kita dengan kejelasan yang jelas. Aku bertele-tele dan kau adalah seorang pengganggu."

"Granger ..."

"Tidak, tidak, dengar, terlepas dari semua itu, orang yang aku kenal selama beberapa bulan terakhir sangat berbeda dari orang yang aku harapkan. Kau bukan anak laki-laki yang kau sukai, Draco. Aku tidak akan mengklaim bahwa kita berdua sempurna, tapi jika kau seperti yang aku kira, kau pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua, aku berada dalam posisi unik untuk menawarkannya kepadamu. "

"Kau bekerja dengan Departemen Hukum Ajaib, bukan," katanya, akhirnya menggabungkannya.

"Aku melakukannya. Dan aku ingin membantu, jika kau mengizinkanku. Jika bukan karena kau, aku akan tetap berada dalam koma, aku menolak untuk membiarkan hal itu berlalu tanpa melakukan bagianku, terlepas dari bagaimana kau berpikir buruk tentang dirimu sendiri. "

"Tuhan," desahnya. "Ini benar-benar bisa terjadi?"

Dia tersenyum. "Memang benar."

Draco mengulurkan tangan dengan ragu-ragu, mula-mula hanya menyentuh ujung jarinya ke tangannya, dan akhirnya menutupi tangannya sepenuhnya. Rasanya luar biasa, bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini. Dia menarik napas tajam dan memutar telapak tangannya, menjepit jarinya dengan jarinya sendiri.

Dia mendapati dirinya tertawa kecil, tiba-tiba pusing. "Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan semuanya? Hampir tidak ada yang tahu, kau sadar, Weasley dan Potter mengancamku dengan sakit karena kematian agar tetap tenang. Tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu apa yang telah mereka yakini akan dilakukan oleh Kementerian."

"Bisa kubayangkan," gumamnya. "Kupikir mereka melindungiku, kurasa aku sedikit membantu untuk mendapatkan gambaran besarnya, dan segera mengumpulkan rinciannya, mereka tidak senang mendengar rencanaku untuk datang menemuimu, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pada kenanganku juga. "

"Tuhan, aku akan membayar untuk melihat wajah mereka."

Dia tersenyum sedih. "Aku sangat mencintai mereka, tapi mereka tidak selalu mendapatkan hal-hal yang benar. Mereka memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dan mereka juga perlu membiarkan aku memiliki punyaku juga. Ini penting bagiku. Ini akan membawa mereka beberapa waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Keputusanku, tapi akhirnya mereka akan sampai di sana. "

"Sejujurnya aku mengira kau masih bersama Weasley, kau tahu, ini salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak mengajukanmu lebih cepat."

"Aku mulai menyadari bahwa dia mungkin menginginkanmu untuk berpikir seperti itu. Dia ... baiklah. Dia menjadi cemburu."

Draco tertawa. "Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar bodoh. Sedikit sulit bagiku menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku benar-benar marah padamu, aku yakin dia memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi." Lalu dia menutup mulutnya, menyadari bahwa mungkin dia tidak bermaksud membuat pengakuan khusus itu di ruang tamu yang menyeramkan di penjara penyihir.

Granger hanya tersenyum padanya, dan meremas tangannya lebih erat.

Dia balas tersenyum, merasa lega. "Coba bayangkan betapa fantastisnya kencan kita jika aku punya waktu enam bulan untuk merencanakannya."

"Kau konyol," dia tertawa. "Biarkan aku mengerjakan kalimatmu, kita akan memiliki kencan itu, aku janji."

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, menandakan akhir sesi mereka. Mereka berdua berdiri, buru-buru, tapi tangan mereka tetap terjepit kencang. Draco tiba-tiba merasa panik - berapa lama sampai dia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Penjaga itu berdeham di sisi lain pintu. Dia akan membukanya setiap saat, Draco tahu.

"Granger," gumamnya, mencondongkan tubuh mendekat. Seolah dengan pemahaman diam, Granger memiringkan kepalanya ke atas dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Itu pasti berlangsung hanya beberapa detik, tapi Draco merasakan sentakan yang menyenangkan di perutnya, dan menahan rengekan saat dia menarik diri.

Granger mematuknya sekali lagi, menyeringai padanya sebelum menyinari wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Malfoy," dia mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali minggu depan untuk mendiskusikan kasusmu. Selamat Natal." Sambil tersenyum kecil, Granger melepaskan tangannya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Draco melayang kembali ke selnya. Dia bisa mengabaikan sampah, kotoran, tahanan yang terlelap, makanan mengerikan, kesepian yang menghancurkan jiwa yang hidup di dinding bangunan ini.

Dia punya kencan untuk direncanakan, kehidupan yang harus ditinggalkan, dan yang baru untuk dimulai. Dan di balik itu, dia sangat menyukai saran Hermione untuk membuka sebuah usaha kecil.

Mungkin toko buku akan bekerja.

* * *

 **. E N D .**


End file.
